User talk:68.193.149.139
Unsupported nicknames Earlier today, you added nicknames to 12 character pages. With the exception of "Candy" for Candace, none of these have been stated in any episode. This constitutes unsupported speculation, and those 11 nicknames have been removed. You can't assume that Milly's nickname is Mildred. It could be Millicent. And that could be the other way around: Mildred or Millicent would be her formal name, with Milly being a nickname. Same goes for the other 10 people you gave nicknames to. Until they are specifically stated in an episode, they cannot be added here. — RRabbit42 02:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Second warning You added three more nicknames today and I've removed them. What you're adding has not been seen in any episode. You need to stop making edits like this. The next time you do this, I will add you to the block list. — RRabbit42 03:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Block You've had you chance, I'm gonna block you already.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 00:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Blocked again Less than a day after the block expired, you have gone back to adding nicknames to user pages. I'm setting a new block for a week. With the exception of "Candy" for Candace, none of the nicknames you've added have ever been said in the show. Stop adding nicknames. If you have a valid reason why you keep doing this, you need to tell us. Otherwise, the more you keep doing this, the longer the blocks will get. The next one will be for a month. After that, it will probably be 3 months or 6 months. — RRabbit42 00:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Blocked for a month Even though you removed it fairly quick, today you did the same thing you've done previously: trying to add a name for a character when that name has not been stated in an episode. You have been told four times before not to do this. You are now blocked from editing the wiki for a month. — RRabbit42 15:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Milly and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:30, 3 June 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''